SUJU RANGERS
by Inara Mehyoozan
Summary: SuJu jadi pahlawan? Rangers? benarkah? just check this out!
1. Chapter 1

**SuJu Rangers**

**Chap 1 : Prolog!**

**Genre: Fantasy, Friendship, Adventure, Family.**

**Cast: All members of Super Junior**

**Warning : typo(s), OOT, OOC.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Choi Siwon, seorang ketua kelas, kaptain tim basket sekolah, pemegang ban hitam taekwondo.

Lee Sungmin, seorang siswa yang senang bermain gitar dan senang membuat konser kecil-kecilan dihalaman sekolah.

Kim Kibum, siswa jenius, senang berlatih tinju, sering datang terlambat kesekolah.

3 remaja unggulan di Super Junior High School ini saling bermusuhan satu sama lain.

Kim Kibum sering memaksa anggota tim basket sekolah untuk menjadi lawannnya berlatih tinju, dan itu membuat Choi Siwon geram karna anak buahnya sering berakhir babak belur dan tidak dapat berlatih basket.

Choi Siwon sudah sering memperingatkan Kim Kibum untuk tidak mengganggu tim basketnya, namun Kim Kibum tetap melakukannya.

Kim Kibum juga tidak berteman baik dengan Lee Sungmin, karna Kim Kibum juga sering mengejek Lee Sungmin.

Lee Sungmin yang memiliki hobi mengumpulkan benda warna pink, sering diejek aneh dan tidak gentle oleh Kim Kibum, dan Lee Sungmin paling benci dibilang aneh apalagi karna hobinya mengumpulkan benda pink.

Lee Sungmin dan Kim Kibum sering adu mulut dimanapun mereka bertemu, dan Choi Siwon selalu menjadi orang yang melerai mereka.

Dan karena itu Lee Sungmin dan Kim Kibum menjudge choi Siwon sebagai orang yang suka ikut campur masalah orang.

**.**

**.**

Kim Heechul dan Tan HanGeng adalah dua ilmuwan yang sedang menjalankan proyek rahasia, yaitu mengembangkan ramuan untuk menambah kejeniusan binatang.

Namun sebelum proyek itu sempurna, Tan HanGeng berhasil menciptakan 5 alat yang dapat merubah manusia ataupun hewan biasa menjadi manusia ataupun hewan super.

Tan HanGeng berencana menghancurkan ke 5alat itu, karna khawatir jika jatuh pada tangan yang salah akan berakibat kehancuran pada kehidupan makhluk hidup.

Namun Kim Heechul berpikir lain, Kim Heechul menginginkan ke 5 alat itu agar dia bisa menguasai dunia.

Kim Heechul dan Tan HanGeng saling memperebutkan ke 5 alat itu.

Kim Heechul berhasil mendapatkan 2 alat dan melarikan diri ke hutan, namun tanpa sepengetahuan Tan HanGeng, Kim Heechul juga sudah menciptakan sebuah ramuan yang bisa membuat binatang menjadi monster.

Kim Heechul menyuruh monster-monsternya untuk merebut 3 alat lagi dari Tan HanGeng, dan tentu monster-monster itu juga harus memusnahkan Tan HanGeng.

HanGeng melakukan perlawanan namun dia kewalahan, dengan tubuh penuh luka HanGeng melarikan diri dari para monster suruhan Kim Heechul, dan mencari 3 orang untuk menggunakan 3 alat tersebut untuk melawan Kim Heechul dan merebut 2 alat lagi, untuk kemudian dimusnahkan.

**.**

**.**

Zhoumy dan Eunhyuk adalah anggota tim basket sekolah. Mereka juga satu kelas dengan Siwon, Sungmin dan Kibum.

Zhoumy adalah sahabat baik Siwon, sedangkan Eunhyuk adalah sahabat Sungmin.

Shindong adalah pelatih tim basket SuJu H.S.

Henry anggota tim basket juga, namun dia 1 tahun dibawah Siwon.

Henry adalah adik dari Kim Ryeowook.

Ryeowook teman Sungmin, mungkin lebih tepat disebut saingan dikelas musik.

Yesung adalah guru vokal sungmin dan ryeowook.

Kangin adalah pelatih tinju kibum dan kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun adik kandung kibum, kyuhyun lebih pandai dalam pelajarn IT, namun karna tidak ingin dianggap lemah akhinya kyuhyun belajar tinju bersama kibum kepada kangin.

Kyuhyun satu kelas bersama henry.

Donghae kakak dari kibum dan kyuhyun, dia kelas 3, 1 tahun diatas kibum, dan dia juga bergabung dalam tim basket sekolah bersama siwon, eunhyuk, zhoumy dan henry.

Ryeowook dan sungmin adalah siswa kebanggaan yesung.

Ryeowook memiliki suara yang lebih indah dibanding sungmin, namun karna sifat pendiamnya dia tidak begitu dikenal disekolah, berbeda dengan sungmin yang memang pandai bergaul, sehingga dengan mudah sungmin dia dikenal seluruh siswa sekolah, dan itu menyebabkan ryeowook iri dan membencinya.

Donghae. Kibum dan kyuhyun, 3 bersaudara yang hanya berbeda 1 tahun ini. Sama-sama tampan, memiliki kemampuan, juga pintar.

Donghae dikenal oleh seluruh siswa karna selain tampan, dia juga memiliki sifat yang lembut, sedikit pemalu, juga termasuk dalam 5 orang yang pandai dalam bidang olahraga basket.

Kibum adalah yang paling tampan diantara sodara-sodaranya, siswa-siswa di SuJu H.S menyebutnya The Smille Killer, karna senyumnya dapat meluluhkan siapapun yang ada didepannya.

Kyuhyun simagnae dari tiga bersaudara ini bisa dibilang jenius IT, dia kurang dikenal karna dia lebih banyak bermain dengan komputer dan laptopnya.

Karna sifat diamnya ini dia sering dibanding-bandingkan dengan kedua kakaknya yang memiliki kelebihan dalam bidang olahraga. Kyuhyun kesal dan memutuskan bergabung bersama kibum di klub tinju, namun bukannya dikenal kyuhyun malah sering dibully dan semakin dibanding-bandingkan.

Kibum sering membelanya, dan hal itu membuat kyuhyun membenci kibum, karna kyuhyun semakin terlihat lemah.

**.**

Leeteuk wali kelas siwon, sungmin dan kibum.

Sebenarnya dia orang yang baik, dan jenius, namun demi mendidik siswa-siswanya dia akan bersikap dingin dan kejam.

Jika ada satu siswa yang berbuat salah ataupun melakukan keonaran, maka seluruh kelas yang akan dia hukum dengan alasan ' Solidaritas".


	2. Chapter 2

**SuJu Rangers.!**

**Chap 2: WHO.!**

**Cast : All members of Super Junior.**

**Genre : Fantasy, Friendship, Adventure, Family.**

**Warning : typo(s), OOT, OOC.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bel tanda pelajaran dimulai telah berbunyi sejak 10 menit yang lalu.

Leeteuk wali kelas 2.1SJ, belum memulai pelajaran, dia mengetuk-ketukan bolpoint yang dia pegang keatas meja.

Siswa-siswa menundukan kepalanya, hanya sungmin yang duduk malas sambil melihat keluar jendela.

"Sensei, tidak lebih baikkah jika kita memulai pelajaran, daripada membuang waktu dengan menunggu kibum yang suda pasti terlambat." Siwon sang ketua kelas angkat bicara.

Leeteuk mendelik mendengar ucapan siwon "aku tidak akan memulai pelajaran sebelum siswaku berkumpul semua!" ucapnya tegas.

"Bukankah sensei biasanya menghukum kami, bukan memulai pelajaran." Celetuk sungmin dari belakang.

Leeteuk berdiri dan berjalan kearah sungmin "Itu untuk menanamkan solidaritas pada diri kalian."

"BRUK."

Kibum yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang juga, rambutnya acak-acakan, ujung seragamnya sengaja dikeluarkan.

"Ohayou minna-san.!" Sapanya tanpa dosa.

Kibum melangkahkan kakinya menuju kursi dipaling belakang bersebrangan dengan sungmin.

"Pembuat onar." Ejek sungmin.

Kibum mendelik "Kau?" kibum menunjuk sungmin "Orang aneh yang kerjanya hanya bermain gitar pink, kau ada masalah denganku?"

"Hey, Kim Kibum kau tidak sadar jika gara-gara kau semua siswa mendapat masalah." Jawab Sungmin sengit.

Leeteuk hanya berdiri memperhatikan dua siswanya beradu mulut.

"Kim Kibum, Lee Sungmin, tolong hentikan ." pinta Siwon

"Hey Choi Siwon, manusia pink itu yang mulai." Jawab Kibum membela diri.

"YA! Kim Kibum berhenti menyebut-nyebut pink.!" Bentak sungmin.

"Memangnya kenapa manusia pink?" ejek kibum

"Kau memang pembuat onar." Balas sungmin.

"Kalian hentikan!" Leeteuk membentak keduanya.

Sungmin dan kibum saling menatap sinis.

"Kalian berdua, aku hukum berlari mengelilingi lapangan belakang sekolah sampai pelajaran berakhir."

"APA?" ucap kibum dan sungmin serentak.

"Sensei, bukankah biasanya anda hanya memberikan hukuman berlari 20 keliling dihalaman depan sekolah.?" Siwon berusaha membela kedua teman seklasnya.

"Kau membela mereka? Kalau begitu kau juga ikut dihukum." Leeteuk membuka pintu kelas dan menyuruh ketiganya keluar.

Lapangan belakang sekolah, siswa-siswa paling enggan dihukum dilapangan belakang karna selain luasnya 2x lipat dari halaman depan sekolah, tempatnya juga kurang terawat, banyak semak belukar dan pohon-pohon besar.

Siwon, Sungmin, dan Kibum berlari berjauhan, sesekali Siwon mencoba mendekati Sungmin dan Kibum, namun keduanya berlari menjauh.

"Hey pinky, larimu lambat sekali." Ejek kibum saat melewati sungmin.

Sungmin hanya mendengus, tidak ingin terprovokasi oleh ejekan kibum.

"Hey Choi Siwon, ayo balap lari denganku.!" Kibum menantang siwon yang berlari lebih cepat darinya.

Tentu saja Siwon berlari lebih cepat darinya, karma siwon memiliki kaki-kaki yang lebih panjang darinya dan sungmin.

"maaf kibum-ah, tapi sepertinya kita harus menghemat tenaga, karna bel tanda pelajaran berakhir masih sangat lama." Jawab siwon dengan senyum diwajahnya.

"huh payah." Kibum memperlambat larinya dan kembali mengganggu sungmin.

Mereka bertiga terus berlari tanpa henti, walaupun kaki mereka sudah sangat berat untuk dilangkahkan.

Mereka tidak akan berani melawan ataupun menolak hukuman sang wali kelas, karna jika menolak, sang wali kelas pasti akan mengganti hukuman dengan yang lebih berat lagi.

Leeteuk berdiri memperhatikan 3 anak didiknya yang terus berlari, yang sesekali diselingi dengan canda –ralat- pertengkaran antara kibum dan sungmin, dan juga siwon yang tidak henti-hentinya melerai mereka.

Leeteuk kembali menerawang jauh kebelakang, kemasa lalu dimana dia dan dua sahabatnya sering dihukum karna menggunakan laboratorium sekolah tanpa izin. Ada senyum tipis terukir diwajah dinginnya.

Leeteuk melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri ketiga siswanya.

Siwon, sungmin, dan kibum melihat kearah leeteuk, tentu saja tanpa berhenti berlari.

"Kalian sudah lelah?" tanya leeteuk, saat melihat keringat yang membasahi seragam siwon, sungmin dan kibum.

"Retorik." Gumam sungmin.

"Istirahatlah.!" Seru leeteuk sambil duduk di sebuah bangku yang berada tidak jauh dari lapang.

Siwon, sungmin, dan kibum saling melempar pandang tidak percaya.

"Kalian masih ingin berlari?" Leeteuk kembali berseru saat melihat ketiga siswanya masih berdiri dan saling berpandangan.

"tidak!" jawab ketiganya, seraya berlari kepinggir.

Siwon, sungmin dan kibum menjatuhkan tubuh mereka kerumput bersamaan, mereka tergeletak percis seperti tentara yang kelelahan setelah berperang.

"Sensei tumben sekali anda memberi diskon." Ucap kibum masih terengah.

"Diskon? Setelah ini kalian bersihkan lapangan ini" ucap leeteuk tanpa melihat kearah kibum.

"Apa? Huh!" kibum menyesali ucapannya, dia juga mendapat hadiah deathglare dari sungmin, sedangkan siwon hanya menghela nafas.

Leteuk memberikan ketiganya miuman pengganti ion tubuh.

"Bereskan, setelah itu kalian aku bebaskan." Ucap leeteuk seraya melangkah pergi.

Jika kami membersihkan ini sebelum sekolah berakhir, apa kami boleh tidak masuk kelas?" tanya kibum.

Leeteuk membalikan badannya melihat 3 siswanya yang masih terengah-engah "Lakukan apa yang ingin kalian lakukan!" leeteuk kembali melangkah pergi meninggalkan ketiganya.

"Ayo mulai.!" Instruksi siwon.

"jangan bersikap seolah kau yang memimpin." Ucap kibum ketus, seraya mengikuti langkah sungmin, meninggalkan siwon.

Mereka bertiga menyebar, siwom membersihkan dari sebelah kiri, kibum dari sebelah kanan, dan sungmin dari tengah.

Mereka memangkas semak belukar dan menyapu dedaunan kering yang jatuh dari pohon-pohon besar disekitar lapang.

"Buk." "aduh..!" tanpa sengaja kibum menendang sesuatu.

Kibum membungkukan badan melihat apa yang dia tendung "Guys, kalian harus melihat ini.!" Seru kibum

Siwon dan sungmin berlari mendekati kibum.

"Ada apa?' siwon menepuk pundak kibum.

Kibum pun bergeser memberi ruang untuk siwon dan sungmin.

"MAYAT!" pekik sungmin.

Siwon langsung menutup mulut sungmin "tenang dulu." Ujarnya.

Siwon berjongkok mendekati tubuh yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di antara semak belukar.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" kibum menahan tangan siwon yang hendak meyentuh sang mayat.

"Hanya memastikan apa benar dia sudah mati." Siwon melepaskan tangan kibum dan meraih leher sang mayat, mencari denyut nadi. Kibum dan sungmin harap-harap cemas.

"Oh." Seru siwon.

"Nan desuka?" tanya sungmin kaget.

"Masih ada, dia masih hidup." Pekik siwon.

"Oh." Sungmin dan kibum langsung berjongkok dan bergantian melakukan hal yang sama dengan siwon.

"Dia belum mati." Ucap sungmin.

"Ayo pindahkan." Ajak siwon.

Kibum dang sungmin saling bertukar pandang, dan mengangguk bersamaan.

"Selanjutnya apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya sungmin setelah mereka berhasil memindahkan sang tubuh yang tak sadarkan diri ketempat yang lebih terbuka.

"Beritahu kepala sekolah." Ucap siwon.

"Kepala sekolah? Aku tidak setuju." Tolak kibum.

"Wae?" siwon mengerutkan dahinya.

"Sudahlah, kita lapor Leeteuk sensei saja.' Usul sungmin.

"Itu aku setuju." Ucap kibum, yang disusul dengan anggukan kepala dari siwon.

Entah mengapa mereka bertiga lebih percaya pada wali kelas mereka yang sering menghukum mereka dengan semena-mena daripada kepala sekolah.

Sungmin berlari menyusuri koridor menuju ruangan Leeteuk.

"BRAK"

Sungmin membuka pintu ruangan Leeteuk dengan kasar. Sang pemilik ruangan berhenti dari kegiatannya memeriksa hasil ulangan para siswa.

"Sensei…"

Leeteuk dan sungmin melangkah tergesa-gesa menuju lapangan belakang sekolah, setelah sungmin mengatakan menemukan sesosok tubuh tak sadarkan diri.

"Sensei.." seru kibum saat melihat leeteuk dan sungmin berlari kearahnya.

Siwon yang sedang duduk disebelah sang tubuh langsung berdiri menyambut leeteuk.

"Mana?" tanya Leeteuk tanpa basa-basi.

Siwon dan kibum bergeser menunjukan hasil temuan mereka.

Leeteuk berjongkok dan memperhatikan wajah sang pemilik tubuh.

Leeteuk terbelalak "Han!" pekiknya

"Sensei?" siwon, sungmin, dan kibum mengarahkan tatapan mereka pada Leeteuk.

"Aku akan membawa mobilku kesini, jangan sampai ada orang lain yang tahu." Ucap leeteuk tegas dan tanpa menghiraukan rasa penasaran ketiga siswanya.

"Hai, wakarimashita!" siwon, sungmin dan kibum menganggukan kepala mereka bersamaan.

Leeteuk berlari menuju tempat mobilnya terparkir. "HanGeng? Bagaimana bisa?" batin Leeteuk.

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan, dan pikiran negatif mulai berputar-putar dikepalanya saat melihat sesosok tubuh yang sangat iya kenal ditemukan tidak sadarkan diri diantara semak belukar dengan tubuh babak belur dan penuh luka.

"Apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana dengan dia? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Atau jangan-jangan? Ah tidak mungkin." Leeteuk menepis semua pikiran buruknya, dan memacu mobilnya dengan cepat.

"Ayo masukan dia kemobil." Pinta Leeteuk saat sudah sampai.

Tanpa bertanya lagi siwon, sungmin dan kibum mengangkat sosok tubuh itu kedalam mobil.

"Kalian pulanglah, biar aku yang urus orang ini."

"Tapi sensei…." Siwon tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya saat mendapat tatapan dingin dan tajam dari Leeteuk.

Ketiganya mundur dan membiarkan mobil Leeteuk pergi meninggalkan sekolah.

Siwon, sungmin dan kibum saling menatap, heran dengan sikap Leetuk yang tiba-tiba sangat posesif pada orang yang mereka temukan.


	3. hiatus

HI ALL.. KUJAKU MEHYOOZAN HERE…

MAAF SAYA DATANG BUKAN UNTUK MENGUPDATE LANJUTAN FF INI..

SAYA DATANG UNTUK MEMBERITAHUKAN BAHWA SAYA MENGHIATUSKAN SEMUA FF YANG SAYA PUBLISH DI SINI…

JONGMAL MIANHAE, SAYA INGIN FOKUS MEMBUAT PROJECT GRUP "KUMPULAN CERPEN DAN FANFICTION di FB." JADI UNTUK SEMENTARA SEMUA FF SAYA HIATUSKAN, TAPI SAYA PASTI AKAN KEMBALI MELANJUTKAN SEMUA FF SAYA DISINI HINGGA SELESAI…

Terimakasih untuk semua dukungan dan pujian kalian pada ff saya, saya pasti akan merindukan kalian…sampai jumpaaaaaa..

With love.. Kujaku MeHyoozan

Will you all miss me?  
Just contact me at my facebook account "Kujaku MeHyoozan." OR "Iruka Arai." or my twitter MeHyoozan


End file.
